Sports targets or goals are often used in practice or actual competition in games such as football, soccer, hockey, basketball, tennis, baseball, golf, etc. In such games as football, soccer and hockey, the targets or goals are often quite large and often mounted as a permanent fixture on the playing field. Practice kicking a ball through the goals must be done on the field. It is not often convenient for the players to practice or compete, since the fields are often in use or are some distance away. A solution to this problem is to obtain a portable goal.
Players wishing to practice games such as tennis, baseball, and golf can also benefit from use of a portable target, especially one that will return a thrown or struck ball to the player.
Portable goals have been developed, either for football or soccer, but, to the inventor's knowledge, none have been developed for multiple sports. Further, the space in which practice may be permitted is typically not sufficient for full scale practice.
A need has thus developed for a reduced scale sports target frame that can be adjusted to simulate various target distances, and that can be converted for competition or practice of numerous sports. A need also exists for reducing the tedium experienced by sports players who must typically chase the ball, puck or other device after a practice swing, kick, or throw.
The present invention fills the above needs by providing a sports target frame that can be converted to simulate target distance, and that can be adjusted to present a target for competition or practice in a number of different sporting activities. The present invention also eliminates the tedium of chasing thrown, or struck projectiles by returning the projectiles to the user for further practice or competition. These and further objects and advantages will become apparent from the following description and accompanying drawings.